


I need this

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just something cute, Larry is an awkward dork, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Life sucks but it sucks a little less when you talk to Larry
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I need this

It had been a long day. Or rather a long week. You've been an emotional roller coaster lately. Trying to keep it together while everyone in your life dumps on you. Forcing you to deal with their problems or plainly ignoring what you say. And work isn't helping the issue. The managers won't tell you your days off so you've been working everyday except the one day the company's closed. Life just sucks and you just wanna scream. 

But you can't, you just have to deal and keep going despite feeling sick with anxiety and rage. You drag your feet down the hall to your apartment. You just got off a pretty bad shift, once the clock struck the end of your shift you flew out of there so fast. Ready for the one day you have off all week. But it didn't matter you'd probably spend it in bed wallowing in your hurricane of emotions. Fuck life. 

You unlock the door and step inside. You lock it once your inside and proceed to remove your shoes and work clothes. You just throw everything everywhere. You live alone so who cares if you walk around practically naked, anything to get out of your jeans and bra. Clothes are so constricting. You groan as you walk through the apartment, the smell of meat and vegtables hits your nose and you tense. Is someone in your apartment, is this how you die in your underwear after the worst week of the month. That be the cherry on top. 

But no one else was in your apartment. You walk cautiously into the kitchen where the smell is coming from. You became startled. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a plate full of rice, chicken bits, mixed vegetables and a small cup of sauce beside it. As you walked closer to the meal you notice a letter sitting behind it. You swallow a lump in your throat as you reach for the letter with shaky hands. You unfold it and see a familiar art style on the corners of the letter. A fast drawn of the buildings maintenance man sticking out his tongue and making the rock n roll symbol with his hand. You relax a little then begin to read it. 

'Hey (y/n) thanks for talking to me today sorry life's been shit. Hope you don't think this is an evasion of privacy. Like I know I shouldn't be doing this cause its an abuse of my keys and I could get fired but I when you told me you'd either eat greasy pizza again or just skip eating today all together I had to do something. Hope its not weird I made you my moms pot stir fry. It's easy and makes alot, put some in your fridge to eat later.

As i'm writing this out I realize this is super creepy and I'm so sorry i won't do this ever again. Ah enjoy the meal, it's not poisoned I promise. I'm so sorry.'

You chuckle at the letter. It was to cute and really sweet. You felt better knowing some stranger didn't break in and mess with your stuff but it was the maintenance guy. He forgot to sign it but you knew it was him, his art work is very distinct even in small doodles like that. He posts them on the walls of the building so people have something new to look at when they come home and to promote his side business. 

You remember when you first met the man. He was fixing the washer in the basement when you went down to clean your clothes. He startled you you weren't expecting anyone to be down there since it was so late at night. But there he was, in his slipknot pjs fiddling with the washer. You remember the way he looked at you, Those soft brown eyes switching from his work to you. He didn't check you out, his gaze settled on your face and was unmoving. He was clearly startled someone else had come down but he smiled. 

A small smile that still showed his front teeth.It was welcoming and You were awe struck by it. By him, he was so handsome. "You new here" he asked and you stammered for an answer trying desperately to come back from your thoughts. "I-y-yes new me er I new, Am I am new" you groan at yourself. He chuckled at your stammering and the sound was so soft. "Well I'm Larry Johnson I'm the buildings well everything. Janitor, handy man, light bulb enthusiast" he told and you had to chuckle. Light bulb enthusiast was just so strange. 

"So if you ever have a problem just come down and knock doesn't matter the hour I'm 24/7 at you beacon call, ah I mean like not just yours like everyone's th-thats my job...handy man" he spoke out losing his calm. You chuckle again cause wow at least you weren't the only one being awkward. "Th-thanks um I-I'm (y/n)" you introduced not looking at him as you spoke. "Huh you know I knew a dog named that once, they were this cute little corgi that body checked people to say hello and 'pet me'" you laughed at his story cause it was honestly cute. 

"W-well I promise I wont b-b-body check you when I say hello" you stuttered out. He gave a low chuckle, coming from his throat and damn thats hot. "Give me a second and the washer will be done" he told then went back to work. He clicked in some stuff, actually you don't know what he did. You know nothing about machines. He packed up his box then turned to you. "So um when you put your stuff in try to even out the weight when its heavier on one side it breaks the machine" he informed awkwardly. "O-oh I didn't know that, thanks" you both nod not looking at eachother then both of you started chuckling at the awkward air. "W-well goodnight (y/n) see you around.

"Di-dipo, derbo, d-dido" you tr to tell him but you feel over your own words. He gave an amused chuckle "Dipo" he echoed at you then walked to his apartment door. You groaned but chuckled at yourself.

Since then thats how Larry greeted you. He snap his fingers into gun sings and smile so wide like a gleeful child as he said 'dipo'. At first you didn't know how to take it but eventually you responded by threatening to body check him. One day you will do it but you're still to awkward for that. You grab the dinner he left you and just inhale it. God you were so hungry it was hard to believe you were just gonna go to sleep. 

Damn this man was good with his hands. Everything he touched magically got fixed and started working better then before. Even his drawings were amazing, so much detail and life he portrayed in every picture. He was so amazing. Even this food he made you was the best thing you've eaten in a long time. Of course you'd fall in love with someone so perfect. So kind and thoughtful. It sometimes made you cry cause you've never met someone who was so naturally nice. 

You polish off the plate and set it in your sink after rinsing it. Ok so you're not a clean freak but all dishes need to be soaked. You just cant not rinse a dish that was barbaric. After eating you go into your bedroom to lay down in your warm blankets. As you settled you took out your phone to text your matanince man. 

(y/n): Oh wow I think I have a stalker

Larry: what why are you ok did someone fallow you

(y/n): I came home and there was food waiting for me do you know anything about that

Larry: uh

(y/n): I'm just messing with you

Larry: oh hahaha ya sorry I broke in

(y/n): nah it's all good it was really sweet, the perfect end to a shitty day thank you

(y/n): you know I wouldn't mind you breaking in more maybe even come home to you on the couch some time

You blushed as you read over your text, groaning in embarrassment at it. God that sounded so stupid.

Larry: ya might take you up on that offer mostly to avoid work

(y/n): pfff slacker

Larry: you know it uh but you know my apartments always unlocked mainly cause no one can come down unless they live here so if you ever i dont know wanna hang out inside even if I'm not there i wouldn't mind

(y/n): oh really let me just crash at your pad then and dvr over morocco

Larry: don't you dare my fav is finally getting the recognition he deserves

(y/n): I was kidding id never do that to you

Larry: I hope not I'd cry

Larry: uh hey so you have tomorrow off right

(y/n): ya finally a day to myself few

Larry: oh uh well i was wondering if you want do you maybe wanna like chill at my place we can like smoke if you want and talk or watch something 

he sounded so awkward and it was honestly adorable. But something nagged at your mind as to why he was being so awkward. 

(Y/n): Larry Johnson are you asking me to spend time with you outside of work related issues

Larry: Maybe it's cool if you don't want to just you know I'm here for you if you need it wither its matenince or um other

gosh he was so adorably awkward it made you giggle. He was actually asking for you to be his friend right now in the most beat it around the bush kind of way.

(y/n): I'd love to smoke that dang kush and spill the beans then talk some mad harsh stuff

Bluh why were you so weird.

Larry: hell ya my dude lets get real up in this bitch

(y/n): so real like how the economys a bust and those in power aren't doing anything to help or are activally making it worse

Larry: wow to real girl bring it back 

(y/n): bluh work sucks

Larry: I know

Larry: She left me roses by the stairs, Surprises let me know she cares

You laughed at that. Of course he'd send blink 182 lyrics what a dork. 

(y/n): hey you think there were like 181 blinks before the band became famous like when you type in a user name and it tells you its taken so you gotta add numbers. 

Larry: Thats some stoner thouhts right there 

(y/n): you'd know 

Larry: what yall your getting nuggies when you come over

(y/n): not before i body check you

(y/n): night man I gotta catch some zzs

You didn't want the conversation to end but you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. You set you phone on charge and curled up under the blankets. Your phone went off and you picked it up to check it. 

Larry: night corgi see you tomorrow

Instead of responding you put the phone back down. You nuzzle into your pillow already feeling better about the day you've had. Larry always knew how to cheer you up and tomorrow you'd be able to spend he whole day with him. Joking and smoking, talking about whatever. Just being around him and his warm personality. That was a nice thought to fall asleep to.


End file.
